


Coffee Break

by coolbyrne



Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: A short fic dealing with one of the two things Jack asked from Gibbs, once they were married. (Married Slibbs.)





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenni3penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/gifts).



> Not necessary reads, but helpful: "Of Beasts and Man", "Three Months Later", and jenni3penny's "Mirage".

He heard the door open and mentally followed her moves- the soft landing of her jacket and her bag being tossed on the couch, the gentle cooing to the cat who she swore loved him best, and finally, the familiar click of the heels she left on because she knew he loved them, and more specifically, her in them. Her arrival to the kitchen would be right about-

"Something smells good."

He turned from the stove and let his eyes roam over her. Two months into their marriage and he still couldn't quite believe it until he saw her. Checking the pot, he shrugged, "It should. You made it last night."

She murmured an acknowledgment, then came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Something looks good, too."

He wasn't the only one who needed the tactile reassurance it wasn't all just a dream. Her heels brought her lips to the base of his neck, cool against his warm skin, inviting her to press closer, enveloping herself with his warmth, his smell, his everything. 

It wasn't until her hands snuck under his shirt that the words hit his brain. 

"Just me?"

She frowned at the question, then rested her cheek against his back. Seeing nothing out of place in the kitchen, she turned the other way and saw the package on the table. The bright blue bow wrapped the brown paper.

"Is that for me?"

The delight in her voice did number on him, just as sure as her moaning his name with his mouth between her legs.

With a gruffness that fooled no one, he snarked, "Don't see anyone else here besides the cat."

"Don't pretend there aren't drawings in the basement for a very intricate looking cat tower." 

"Gotta keep her out of my hair somehow. Are ya gonna open it or not?"

She kissed his neck again. "I love you."

"You haven't seen what it is yet."

"I know. Still love you."

He turned in her arms to give the kiss he promised himself he'd always give her whenever she said those words. It was a reminder to himself to not take things for granted. Before things got too heated, he gently turned her towards the table. 

“Has it been a year already?” she asked, her smirk evident in her voice even if he couldn’t see her face. “Time sure does fly.”

“Smartass.” He gave her a slight nudge. “Go.”

The joy she brought to opening the present was no different than the joy she brought to everything she touched. To his quiet delight, there was no slow picking of the tape, no careful pulling back of the paper. That would only dampen the enthusiasm that defined her. Instead, she tore at the ribbon and paper, her smile broad and beautiful. He knew exactly when she figured out what it was, because she stepped back and laughed. 

Removing the rest of the paper, she beamed, “A coffee maker!” She nearly bowled him over with her embrace.

Under her lips, he said, “Looks more like somethin' from the DoD, but figured since we finally finished the kitchen-” His voice trailed off.

“Haha. Maybe if someone hadn’t worn a tool belt around the kitchen the whole time, it wouldn’t have taken us an extra week to finish it.” She hooked her fingers in the waist of his jeans, lightly twisting him back and forth as she remembered exactly why it took 7 extra days.

He looked up to the ceiling, contemplating her point. “Was a good week, though.”

“A very good week,” she purred, pressing her full length against him.

“You sure? ‘Bout the coffee machine.”

She pulled back, her eyes shining. “Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

He brushed back her hair, feeling the soft strands weave around his fingers. “Because I’m pretty sure I had 2 women divorce me over buyin' 'em appliances.”

Scoffing, she said, “You probably bought the wrong appliances. And you _definitely_ chose the wrong women.”

Her self-confidence and possessiveness sent a hum through him like a string being plucked. His other hand joined the first, pulling her mouth hard against his. Her hands twisted his cotton shirt not unlike the way she did that had caused the delay in the kitchen renovations. When she pressed wantonly into his hips, he moaned against her mouth. 

“All this for a space age coffee machine, huh?”

“Mmmm,” she sighed into his lips. “Wait ‘til you see what you get when you buy me that new bed.”

…..

-end.


End file.
